Life or Death
by HOAAmfieLuver
Summary: What if Patricia had to give Rufus eternal life in order to bring Eddie back to life? Will she and the rest of "adult" Sibuna defeat Rufus and get back Eddie or while trying to fight him, will they get knocked out in the process?
1. Death of a Slimeball

Hello, I do not own HOA. Plz, do not forget to at least review. Hope you enjoy it!

Patricia's Pov

I have no idea how Slimeball and I got accepted into one of the most fanciest college's in all of France. I sat down on the couch in our new home, while Eddie was panting. He rush through the door and said,"Rufus! Down... down...". He then fell. I said," Eddie! Gosh, where's my phone?!". " Mhm, Patricia, I hope you know, in five minutes, the Osirian is going to die! You either get me the Chosen One and the Mask or No antidote for you!"Rufus said. "I'm not doing it" I whispered but he must have heard me because he pushed me against the wall and screamed," I DON'T LIKE PLAYING GAMES! CALL HER!,". I kicked him to the ground, managed to drag Eddie to the car but I had to go back to the apartment for the antidote. I then crept up the stairs and walked into the apartment, Rufus outcold. I snatched the bottle out of his hand, and ran. "Owww!". He shot me in the leg. I just kept running. I heard very fast footsteps from behind me. I ran faster and finally reached my car and drove to the hospital as fast as I could. I ran to the receptionist for one room for 2 people.

3 Hours Later ( still Patricia's Pov)

I woke up with the Anubis Gang in the room crying really hard. I managed to choke out," What's wrong?". Fabian sat down and sighed," Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but... Ed...Eddie died,". "What?!". I tried snatching the iv out of my arm but Mara stopped me. My cell phone rang, and when I picked it up, the person said," Now you know your lesson!,". I looked at the Caller ID and read...

Cliffhanger! I need about 3 reviews till i post next chapter. And Ill give shout outs to those who can guess who called Patricia.

Hints :

1: He isn't in the theme song

2: Still alive

3: Was in every episode

4: Doesn't like the kids

Ok, I don't think anyone will guess it, but I hope you enjoyed.

~ HoaFabina4Life


	2. Phone Call from Victor

Hey, ok I promised I'd give shout-outs to those who guessed who called Patricia. Here are the names:

TysonRoarPeddieRocks13

i-love-u-4eva-and-always

Readergirl98

Howardcarterrocks

peddiefreak213

Xxlovewriterxx

Mercedes

xXAquaMangoXx

xXPEDDIEFABINAXx

And some Guest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my plot.

Ok, here is the story.

_Recap_

_My cell phone rang, and when I picked it up, the person said," Now you know your lesson!,". I looked at the Caller ID and read..._

Victor! How did he get my number? How did he know about what Rufus did? Why the heck am I asking myself this when he is on the phone?

"How did you get my number?" I said trying to hide the fear in my voice which was not working well. "You don't need to know that! And by the way, when you go home don't turn the lights out. Hahahaha!" He said. I threw my phone at the wall hoping the battery would come out, thankfully it did. My machine started to beep really loud and I felt weak. I struggled to keep my eyes open while Alfie ran outside to get the doctors and the rest of them coming to see what's happening. I finally just let my eyes close but no before say," Victor... Rufus... don't leave me".

2 days later Nina's Pov

I am currently sitting on Fabian and I's bed crying. I can't believe Eddie died nor can I believe that Victor and Rufus are out to get us. I feel really bad for Patricia. She is living with us for a while because of what Victor said to her 2 days ago on the phone. Fabian is at work right now but I wish he would hurry and come home. "Nina, hurry! Come to the guest room!" Patricia shouted. I walked downstairs and into the guest room. I looked at the tv like Patricia told me too and couldn't believe what my eyes saw on the screen. "No. No. NO! Why me?!".

Cliffhanger! I'll update tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! And check out my other stories! Bye!

_~HoaFabina4Life_


	3. Death of a WordNerd

Hey, I do not own anything but the plot. Hope you enjoy this chapter. And review! :)

_Recap_

_I looked at the tv like Patricia told me too and couldn't believe what my eyes saw on the screen. "No. No. NO! Why me?!"._

"No. No. NO! Why me?!" I screamed with tears running streaming down my face as well as Patricia's.

The news anchorman said,"Mr. Fabian Rutter was found at the bottom of a lake with a dagger through his chest. Joy Mercer was caught coming out of the lake with blood on her shirt. When Ms. Mercer was arrested, she was mumbling something about how so was going to attack Nina Martin who appears to actually be Nina Rutter, and that Mr. Rutter will not be brought back to life without some type of antidote. Back to you Tim".

Then the guy who I assumed was Tim said,"Thank you, Barry. Now from my point of view, this seems like the same case as Mr. Eddison Sweet. He was found in an apartment building, and a man was also found hiding in a bathroom. His name appears to be Renee Zeldman. He was also brought to jail and it appears that he knew Ms. Mercer and the criminal mastermind, Victor Rodenmarr who is currently wanted in the UK and the USA".

Patrcia turned off the tv and stared at me in shock. I couldn't take it so I flew back on the bed and screamed my head off.

Patricia's Pov

Nina is screaming really loud and it's really annoying.

"Nina!" I managed to yell over her yelling.

She got up and when she came back she said,"Get dressed".

"Why?" I replied kind of agitated and upset.

"Because, we are finding Rufus and Joy and we are going to get the antidotes. Besides Eddie isn't burried yet. So we'll decide to have their funerals after we get the antidote and cure them, then we can go back to the way things were" She explained.

I got dressed then we went down to the prison. I saw Rufus, I immediately had chills running down my back. I looked over at Nina, she hesitantly, and slowly walked over to Rufus' window phone thing.

Rufus looked up and screamed,"I'll get you two for this!". He then was dragged away by four big security dudes.

I asked them,"Can we... see Joy Mer...Mercer?".

He gave me a confused look but then said,"Sure, sit there".

I nodded and sat in front of the window with Nina impatiently tapping her foot behind me.

"Nina, calm down. She's coming, just wait" I said trying to get her to stay still.

"She and Rufus, possibly Victor, killed our husbands! So sorry if I'm angry!".

I rolled my eyes and turned around. At least she stopped tapping her foot.

Joy came with an evil glare on her face, then it softened.

She said,"I am going to...

Cliffhanger. I'll update tomorrow if I feel like it. lol. REVIEW!

_~HoaFabina4Life_


	4. Anubis Reunion and Kidnappers

Hey, I made you guys wait like 3 days and now I am going to update. Story is below!

_Recap_

_Joy came with an evil glare on her face, then it softened._

Nina's Pov

_She said,"I am going to..._

She said,"I am going to-" she was cut off by that large security dude saying,"Ms. Mercer, you have to hurry up. You have to get back to your prison cell". Patricia snickered when he said that.

Joy had that evil glare in her eyes when she said,"I was going to give you the antidote if you guys would have bailed me out, but now _Williamson_ wanted to ruin it!".

Patricia then got angry and said,"That's Sweet to you!".

Joy then looked at me and said,"I probably would have sympathy for Eddie but not for you, Nina. You stole my man! And if I can't have him, then nobody will!".

"Joy, you have a lot of nerve saying that behind bars. But, I bet you wouldn't say that to my face. Fabian was never yours, so I didn't have anything to steal!" I said.

Patricia turned towards me and said,"Actually, a year before you came, Fabian did date Joy for a year but then he broke up with her when he saw you the first day".

My face felt very hot. Why wouldn't Fabian tell me that he dated Joy. I asked him and he said no. Why'd he lie?

Joy laughed as I started to cry. Patrcia then said,"Joy, shut up! You are so bitter! Maybe, if you gave Mick a chance in the 11th maybe you'd have someone instead of trying to get a guy who doesn't even like you plus he's married! Let's go, Nina".

2 Days Later (Amber's Pov)

Alfie and I have decided to throw an Anubis Reunion minus Joy since no one became her friend after school ended. I sent out the invitations and everyone said they'd come.

I came downstairs of Alfie and I's new penthouse wearing a flowy pink shirt with light pink shorts, peach heels and a peach cardigan. Alfie finally came home from work and said,"Hello, Amber". I smiled and said,"Hey, Boo" then I kissed him on the cheek.

He said,"I'm gonna take a quick shower before they get here".

I replied with a simple,"Ok".

I went to the kitchen and took out snacks. I took out everyone's favorite food. Nina and Mara's favorite food is chicken parmesan. Patrcia's favorite food is caviar so I took that out. But how can she eat that stuff, it's fish eggs! Mick's favorite food is burgers and fries. Jerome's favorite food is cheese souffle. Alfie's favorite food is anything but I'll ask him what he wants. For me, I took out filet mignon. _**Fabian's**___favorite food is spaghetti and _**Eddie's **_favorite food is hoagies.

I set everything on the big coffee table in the common room. When I finished, Alfie came downstairs wearing light blue skinny jeans, black and white sneakers, a black shirt, a black, red and light blue cardigan with a red and black tie.

"Hey, Boo, what's your favorite food?" I asked him as he sat on the couch.

It took him a moment to reply but then he said,"Steamed Lobster and Pancakes".

I looked at him and said,"Gross! Why do you like those together?".

He said,"Because they make my tummy happy".

I just took his food out and and put it on the table with the other foods.

The first one's to come was Jerome and Mara.

I ran to Mara and tackled her in a hug. She said,"Amber! Get off. Your going to squish my baby to death!".

I shouted,"Alfie! There is a Jara baby! Mara! How far are you?".

She repled and said,"3 months".

I nodded and led them in.

Alfie then said,"Hey, buddy!" and gave Jerome one of those guy handshake hug things.

Next, Mick came.

I gave him a hug. He looked upset.

"Mick, what's wrong" I asked.

"Joy turned me down" was all he said then he went inside the house.

Lastly, Patricia and Nina came.

"Patricia, Nina, where is Fabian and Eddie" I confusingly asked.

Nina started crying and ran off into the house.

Patricia then said,"Rufus, Joy and Victor killed them and won't give the antidote".

I gasped.

Patricia and I got dragged away by two people.

They blind- folded us and hand-cuffed us together. I can hear Patrcia silently crying.

When they took our blind-folds off, I couldn't believe who I saw.

Cliffhanger! Review me what you thought of this chapter and ill update after I get over 34! Byee!  
~Hoafabina4life


	5. Bobby Pins and Escapers

Hey, I didn't mean to put 34 reviews. I haven't been getting reviews anyway. Don't forget to review!

Amber's Pov

I saw Rufus and Joy walked in and smirked.

I started screaming through the gag. Joy came over and slapped me. I glared then took took off my shoe and hit her in the head with it.

Rufus came up to me and I shrank back until I was touching the wall. He cut my leg and I winced. Victor just stood there laughing. Joy then dragged us to a room with two beds on different sides of the room. I looked at the handcuffs, then she said,"Figure out how to sleep. Those Handcuffs are staying". She then came over and took off the gag and tape then left.

Patricia's Pov

I am so angry. First, she took my husband, now she has kidnapped Amber and I. I look at Amber and noticed that she had a bobby pin in her hair.

I whispered,"Amber, you have a bobby pin, shake it out of your hair".

She nodded. She shook her head. The pin then fell. I picked it up, and unlocked my hands from the cuffs. I unlocked Amber's hands, too. They don't have cameras, so we can sneak out. I saw this little opening in the floor under the other bed. I went over to it. There was a lever on it and when I pulled it, I saw daylight. Amber and I squeezed through it. Amber was kind of upset that I forgot her bobby pin but she'll get over it.

Amber's Pov

Patricia and I escaped that place. We started running through the woods. I heard a car behind us. Patricia and I jumped into a bush. The car rode past, but then I saw the driver and thought it was Jerome. I jumped up from the bush and heard Patricia say get back. I squinted my eyes and saw it was Rufus. I went back to the bush.

7 HOURS LATER

Patricia's POV

I looked at Amber and said,"What are you doing".

"Playing a game on my phone" she replied.

I whispered/shouted"And you didn't think we would need it to call for help!?".

I snatched the phone from her and called Mara. I told her to send one of the guys to come get us. She said that she would locate the phone to come get us. Amber and I fell asleep.

Morning

Amber's Pov

I woke up and Patricia was asleep. I tried to take my phone, but she woke up and said,"You are not going to run out the battery". I slumped my shoulders down.

We then faced the road talking. Someone touched my shoulder and I screamed. I turned around and saw...

Cliffy! I will give shout-outs to the people who can guess who touched Amber's shoulder.

Hints:

Boy

Doesn't know them

Btw, I need you guys to give me an oc for enemies or children.

Name:

Parents:

Age:

Apperance:

Best friend:

Enemy:

Boyfriend/Girlfriend/Crush:

Personality:

Reationship with their parents (good or bad? if bad explain):

Parent most like:

Parent closer too:

Deepest Secret:

Do they like their siblings?:

Hobbies:

Clothing style:

Extra:

Here is the forum for the enemies or villians.

Name:

Age:

Apperance:

Who are they after?:

Why do they hate this person/people?:

Background:

Review! Byee!

~Hoafabina4life

P.S

When I say make up kids, I mean the kids of either Fabina, Amfie, Peddie, or Jara. Moy isn't in this becuase Joy is an enemy.

I also made up some kids for Fabina but you guys can make more. Next chapter I will post the two kids I made for Fabina.

Byee!


	6. Ex Boyfriend's and Character Info

Hey, No one reviewed. I might delete this if people don't review. Ok. Here is the story. Btw, My characters for the children is going to be at the end of the story. Oh and no shout-outs.

Amber's Pov

Someone touched my shoulder and I screamed. I turned and saw some guy. He had on a fedora, A blueand black plaid shirt, black jeans, and blue and white sneakers.

He said,"Hey, I'm Austin Rivers. I was driving and saw you 2 over here".

Patricia said,"Oh, ok. Well, would you mind driving us back to our home?".

He nodded. When we got into the car, Patricia was in the front giving directions and I was in the back being silent.

I could see Austin looking through the rear view mirror shooting glares at me. I then recognized who he was.

He was my ex-boyfriend. He was totally sad and angry after I broke up with him for Alfie. (_**A/N In this story, Mick and Amber never dated).**_

He kept looking so I moved behind his seat and slouched down to avoid eye contact. Patricia still didn't notice what he was doing.

I glanced at the floor of the car and saw a big knife and a small gun. He then stopped in front of my house.

Patricia and I came out of the car. She thanked him and walked in the house. I hurried behind her, I was almost in the door but Austin called me back.

I walked over to him avoiding eye contact. He asked,"Do I know you?".

I quickly said,"No".

He then squinted his eyes. He replied,"I think I know you from- never mind".

I nodded then ran to the house.

Patricia then left because she had to go back to Nina's House.

I went upstairs and saw Alfie asleep but his face look like he was crying. I put on my pajamas then slid in bed and was hoping that Austin didn't remeber me. And hoping that Joy, Rufus or Victor would give the antidote to Nina and Patricia and just leave us alone. I felt Alfie's arms wrap around me. I turned to him and saw his eyes open. I smiled and snuggled into his chest.

Alfie's Pov

I had been crying all day. It was exactly 7:00. I got in bed and tried to sleep, but I couldn't without Amber.

I heard the door open but was too lazy to get up. I just closed my eyes as I heard talking downstairs. I heard the door slam again. Then I heard someone come into the room and slide into to bed next to me. I opened my eyes and saw Amber. I protectively wrapped my arms around her. She turned to me and smiled. She snuggled into my chest. I went to sleep happy that my Ambs was back.

Love it, right? Here are the characters I made. I used it for someone else's story but they didn't choose my OC so I'll use it for my story. Btw, after this story, it may be a sequel.

Name: Taylor Liam Rutter

Parents: Nina and Fabian

Age: Not born yet. But in the sequel he will be 14. When he is born in this story he will still be a baby. 1/2 of being a twin.

Appearance: Curly, Brunette hair, slight freckles. There would be more in the sequel.

Best friend: One of Amfie and Peddie boys.

Enemy: Rufus, Victor, Joy, Austin, and others.

Boyfriend/**Girlfriend/Crush:** One of Amfie or Peddie girl's

Personality: Smart, Kinda sarcastic, paranoid, likes to sing and dance, plays guitar, piano and drums, and can speak French and Spanish. (He is very multi-tasked)

Relationship with parents: Good

Parent most like: Fabian

Parent closest too: Nina

Deepest secret: Has a tattoo of the ying yang thing on his lower stomach

Do they like their siblings: Yes, they fight and argue a lot but they love each other.

Hobbies: Playing guitar, piano, drums, singing, dancing, and scaring birds and children ( creepy, right?)

Clothing style: Swaggerific, yet edgy.

Extra: Hates cats.

Name: Vanessa Joan Rutter

Parents: Nina and Fabian

Age: Not born, yet. In the sequel, she will be 14 like Taylor. 1/2 of a twin but younger than Taylor.

Apearance: Dirty Blonde Hair, pointy teeth in which people call her "The Vamp Girl", she has a bit of scars on her back from a little _'incident' _that happened during her baby times, and wears glasses.

Best Friend: One of Amfie and Peddie girl's

**Boyfriend/**Girlfriend/**Crush**: One of Amfie or Peddie boy's

Personality: Very sensitive, has a habit of biting the inside of her mouth, loves texting and boys with green puppy dog eyes.

Relationship with parents: Good, but sometimes she is very closed in, so she sometimes doesn't talk to them.

Parent Most like: Nina

parent closest too: Nina

Deepest secret: She has a belly piercing.

Do they like their siblings: Yes, but they argue sometimes.

Hobbies: Likes to do word-puzzles, and sing.

Clothing Style: Very beached yet swaggerific.

Extra: Loves water and puppies.

Lol, review me your kids or enemies and I'll choose. BYEE!  
~Hoafabina4life


	7. Author's Note

Ok, I would like if the people who took like 10 minutes to read my story would AT LEAST take 30 seconds to AT LEAST review me what you thought of _the story. Like seriously, If this was _one of _your _stories, wouldn't you want people to review you. I seriously might delete this if no one reviews because that is giving me the idea that you don't like it. So at least review me.

~HoaFabina4life


	8. Sickness and Kidnapped by a MeatHead

Hey. I have a little message to a guest who wants to hide behind a computer. The guest is bashing my story and he or she doesn't even have an account. And by the way, if people didn't like my story, why was there more reviews above yours? And why are you reading it anyway? And your face sucks. One with the story! :) Review me your children and enemies. And I am choosing Perfectly. Imperfect. Life girl.

Nina's Pov

I woke up with sharp pains in my stomach. I groaned as another one hit me. Hard. I ran to the bathroom and threw up my insides. I heard footsteps and knew it was Patricia. When I finished I washed out my mouth as Patricia asked,"Nina, are you ok? Yesterday, Jerome and Mara told me you ate like a maniac".

I nodded, but got wide-eyed when I remebered that I was pregnant.

Patrica narrowed her eyes at me when I walked away.

I went downstairs and heard voices saying,"_Nina. Nina. Nina. I will get you!"._

I backed against the wall and shouted,"Who are you? Why are you out to get me?".

Patricia ran in and said,"Nina! Are you ok? No one is out to get you. Your just being paranoid!".

I retorted,"Just because I'm paranoid, doesn't mean their not out to get me!".

She rolled her eyes. I walked to the stove and asked shakily,"What do you want to eat?".

She thought for a moment and answered,"Eggs, and pancakes".

I nodded and took out the stuff.

After I finished the food, I gave Patricia her food then made me a big plate. I sat down and Patricia gasped.

I looked at her and said,"What?".

She replied,"Why do you have so much food?".

I sighed and thought,"_I'd have to tell her sooner or later"._

I sighed again and said,"I'm pregnant".

She just replied with,"I knew it!".

I laughed.

She then asked,"Is a boy or girl?".

I said,"Both".

She said,"Do you have any names?".

"Yeah, Taylor Liam and Vanessa Joan Rutter" I answered.

I then said,"I'm going to take a shower".

She nodded and kept eating.

I went upstairs and walked into the bathroom.

I got undressed and stepping into the shower. I immediately heard something clash. I stepped and put my robe on.

I walked past the closet when Mick jumped out and grabbed me. He dragged me downstairs. I couldn't scream because he had a knife.

He threw me in the back seat of a car and drove.

Could my life get any worse?

Review!


	9. Are They Dead? Or Was It Faked?

Hey, I have school so I've been busy. Here's the update! AND REVIEW! Review your enemies and children in the review box below!

Patricia's Pov (Hate me, right? =) )

I was sitting in Nina and Fabian's library while blasting Sick Puppies in my headset. I decided to check on Nina because she's been in the bathroom for ages!

I walked up the steps and into their bedroom.

I was about to go to knock on the bathroom door when i stepped on glass.

"Oh Shit! Why the fuck is that on the floor? Oh, smart Patricia! Obviously it was knocked over! " I cried out to myself.

I picked the glass out of my foot and went to the bathroom. The door was open so I suspected something's happened to Nina.

I walked to the door by the stairs and went outside. I felt cool air rush across my face.

I walked toward the road and saw a man frantically running to the driver's side of a car.

I ran to the car window before he drove away and saw Mick.

I banged on the window and shouted,"Where's Nina!?"

He drove away once i pulled my phone from my jean pocket.

I dialed the police and waited while it rang.

It rang some more then I felt a hand go around my throat.

I dropped the phone and struggled to breathe.

The person put their hand over my eyes and made me walk.

I remember I was a purple belt in Karate. I would have gotten to black belt but my sensei, What's-her-face, didn't give me my black belt because "I fought to agressive" so she said.

I used my Twisty flying kick move on him.

I spun around out of the headlock and kick him in the chest. I was immediately shocked at who was standing behind me.

It was...

**And done! Sorry if it's short but Im not shure. And REVIEW ME!**

**And shout- outs for anyone who can guess who was behind Patricia. It's short! Sorry i was rushing sorry people!**

**Hints:  
On theme song**

**Boy**

**Knows her**


End file.
